Pansy's Pet
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Daphne likes submitting to Pansy - after all, Pansy knows exactly what she likes. Written as a gift for nearlyconscious.


Author's Notes: Written as a gift for nearlyconscious, who requested flangsty smut… I'm not sure about the flangst, but I certainly got the smut!

Warnings: Public sex, verging-on-underage sex, object insertion, some humiliation – all that fun stuff.

)O(

The day started innocently enough, as days with Pansy always did. Pansy draped her arm around Daphne while they walked up to Hogsmeade, and they chatted idly about things that weren't really important – school and Quidditch and clothes and books. It was only when they got to Hogsmeade that the innocence dissipated.

"Come with me," Pansy ordered Daphne, and she practically dragged her into the Three Broomsticks. Daphne didn't protest. Especially not when Pansy pulled her into the lavatory and held her against the wall.

"Take off your coat," Pansy told her, and she did.

Pansy kissed her. She put her hand on one of Daphne's breasts – small and firm enough that she didn't need a bra. Daphne let out a little hum of pleasure against Pansy's lips when she pinched her nipple.

"You know how I love these… pet," Pansy whispered, squeezing down and digging her nails in. Daphne thrust her hips forward, rubbing herself against Pansy's thigh, her breath coming quickly. Part of her was concerned that they could be walked in on at any moment, but a far bigger part of her loved the risk, loved the illicit feeling…

Pansy's hand was under her skirt now, her fingers hooking under the waist of Daphne's knickers, and Daphne squirmed as they came down. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror – hair mussed, skirt bunched, knickers around her knees – and smiled at her reflection.

"I have something for you," Pansy purred. Daphne thought she might go off the edge right there – just the sound of Pansy's voice made her so heated…

"What?" she murmured.

Keeping one hand on Daphne's breasts, working at her stiff nipples, Pansy reached into her bag and pulled out a small, egg-shaped object. Daphne's breath quickened.

"Spread your legs, pet," Pansy murmured, and Daphne hastened to obey, lifting one leg and propping her knee on the sink to give Pansy the best access possible. She kissed her hard, and then Daphne felt fingers probing at her, and a moment later, the egg was being slipped deep into her tight, wet body. It was humming softly.

"Oh _God,_ Pansy!"

Pansy giggled girlishly, then pulled back, resting her arms lightly around Daphne's shoulders. "You like that?"

"_Yes!_"

"Good," Pansy purred, then she took Daphne by her wrist. "Come on, then."

"What? Wh- where–"

"To get a drink, silly," Pansy smiled, all innocence. "Come on, we can't just stay in here…"

"Why not?" Daphne pouted, reaching out for Pansy, but she pushed her arms back.

"_Because_ I said so, pet. Now get rid of those knickers."

Daphne was chewing on her lip in an effort not to let out any indication of how _good_ the buzzing felt inside her, or how badly she wanted Pansy to fuck her _now_. She stepped out of her knickers, feeling the cool air brush against her bare, wet pussy, and Pansy picked them up and tucked them into her bag. Daphne watched them go, aware that she probably wouldn't be getting them back any time soon.

"Now come on," Pansy directed, and she all but marched Daphne out of the lavatory.

Daphne clenched around the egg with every step, terrified that it might slip out, but it stayed in place, vibrating against just the right spots in her. By the time Pansy had gotten them butterbeers and sat them down in a booth, Daphne thought she was going to explode.

"Something wrong, pet?" Pansy asked, propping her chin on her hand and smiling while Daphne shifted around, searching for a comfortable position.

Daphne's legs began to shake. The humming was tantalizingly gentle, and she inadvertently clenched, her body needing more of the feeling. She glanced down at herself and saw that her nipples had stiffened, visible through the fabric of her blouse.

"Pansy," she whispered, digging her nails into her palms. "Oh, Pansy…"

Pansy just smirked. Daphne looked down, her face flushed, and underneath the table, she shifted, rubbing her thighs together. Her clit was aching, and she had half a mind to stick her hand down her skirt, right there in the middle of the pub, and finish herself off before Pansy got a chance to drive her completely insane.

Her thighs were getting slick already. She crossed her legs and squeezed them together as hard as she could, biting her lip. The relief she got was minimal, and the vibrations just _wouldn't stop_.

"Pansy," she whispered. "I- I think I'm going to…"

Pansy laughed, which only made Daphne blush and squirm more. Maybe she could get to the lavatory and finish off there – but no, Pansy would never allow it. She was positively basking in Daphne's embarrassment.

"So soon, pet?" she asked sweetly. "We only just started – don't tell me that you can't hold on any longer…"

"Pansy…" Daphne's voice came out a high-pitched whine. "Pansy, y- you're going to m- make me–"

It was all too much.

She clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a moan, her whole body tensed, and stars burst behind her eyes. The humming inside her was so intense that it was almost painful, and she just _knew_ that people were looking at her, and they _had_ to know what was happening…

Daphne's body shuddered as Pansy edged closer and put her arms around her.

"Enjoyed that?" she whispered, and Daphne, whimpering a little, nodded. She dared to peek up from beneath her curtain of pale hair, and saw only a few people looking at them – a relief, though she was sure that there were plenty more who had seen what was happening and averted their eyes out of politeness.

"I knew you would," Pansy murmured, then kissed her on the forehead and added, "I know you love everything I do for you, don't you, pet?"

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
